


An Epic Clash Between Mages and Their Sidekicks

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sanaki meet; Archer and Naesala are just following along.  April 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Epic Clash Between Mages and Their Sidekicks

“Be on your guard, Archer. There’s a powerful mage here.”

“That would be me.”

Rin snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Before her stood a girl several years younger than her. She was purple-haired, with golden eyes that looked at Rin with disinterest. Her clothes looked far too ornate to belong to a schoolgirl.

And behind the girl hovered a blue-haired man with black wings.

“Is that your Servant?” Rin asked as Archer readied himself to materialize.

The man snorted, “Not rea-”

“Yes, he is,” the girl interrupted, glaring up at the taller man. “Why?”

“Then we’re enemies.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” the winged Servant sighed as he stepped in front of his Master. “Sanaki, stay back. This will only take a second.”

“Only a second?” Archer appeared in front of Rin with sword in hand. “You underestimate us.”

Both Sanaki and her Servant faltered momentarily when Archer appeared. Recovering her composure, Sanaki withdrew a decorated tome from somewhere. “No, I don’t think so. You’ll learn that you should never have picked a fight with us.”

Then the man transformed.

There was no other way to describe it. His wings folded about him, a bright light engulfed him, and when Rin could see clearly again a giant raven was hovering in the spot where the man had stood.

“…That’s not a power of any hero I’ve ever heard of,” Rin said with wide eyes, edging backwards.

“Naesala? A hero?” Sanaki chuckled. “He’s the complete opposite of a hero. He just happens to work for me.”

“Hold on.” If Rin hadn’t known him, she wouldn’t have been able to hear the confusion in his tone. “Neither of you could see me before I materialized. Your Servant doesn’t look like any of the seven classes, and he’s not a heroic spirit. Are you even in the Grail War at all?”

Naesala and Sanaki looked at each other. Finally, Sanaki spoke. “What on Tellius is a ‘grail’?”  


* * *

  
“So you’re saying that you’re a king who was forced to obey the orders of a pubescent brat because she could destroy your country if you didn’t?” Archer asked.

Naesala, reverted back to his humanoid form, nodded. “And you’re a spirit summoned by a slightly less pubescent brat, who’s constantly being forced to either wage a never-ending religious battle, or do chores around the house?”

Archer nodded.

They both paused for a moment, and then said simultaneously, “I think I’ve finally found someone worse off than me.”  


* * *

  
Meanwhile…

“So my servant’s not the only one who complains about his orders?”

“You have no idea. In the beginning he wouldn’t even listen to me. I had to use a Command Seal to make him fall in line.”

“I don’t use my trump card unless I have to, but so far kicking Naesala in the shin has worked just as well.”

Rin sighed. “I wish that would work with Archer. The sarcasm isn’t so bad, but then he starts flattering me and…”

“Believe me, I know the feeling.” Sanaki glared at the back of Naesala’s head. “And, Rin? I wanted to ask you.”

“Yes?”

“Why does someone named Archer wield swords? And who names their child ‘Archer’, anyway?”  


* * *

  
“They’re fighting,” Archer noted absently. “Did we miss something?”

“No, they’re training,” Naesala corrected. “Sanaki doesn’t fight mages very often. It’ll be good for her.”

“Should we join in? Extra practice can’t hurt.”

Naesala considered for a moment as he watched the mages clash. “No, I don’t think so,” he answered finally. “I don’t need it, and we’d distract them from their… match.”

A little ways off, Sanaki’s wind spells narrowly missed Rin, tearing into her clothing instead.

Realization dawned on Archer. He smirked. “You’re probably right.”

The mages briefly turned from their battle and, with one voice, shouted, “ _Perverts_!”


End file.
